Prank Wars with Dan and Phil
by marmitehaters67
Summary: Dan and Phil on April Fool's Day...who will win the super epic prank off? Read to find out! For JazmineKiller and saffarinda.


"Ahhhh! What the hell, Dan?!"

"Happy April Fools Day, mate!" Dan cackled, as he ran away from Phil, the latter having just fallen victim to a cruel prank involving clear plastic foil and the toilet.

"You'll pay for that, Dan Howell! Mark my words!" Phil shouted, uncontrollable laughter in his voice.

Once Phil had cleaned up the mess, he wandered to his laptop, searching online for ways to wreak havoc on his roommate. After a thorough search, he smiled to himself as he found a list of brilliant and simple pranks.

"Perfect," he laughed.

After setting up his first prank, Phil planted his video in a perfect, hidden position to record the moment. He returned from the bathroom and plopped himself on the sofa, resuming his internet-surfing position, just as Dan entered the room.

"Hey, Dan, could you hand me my laptop charger, it's on the counter."

"Sure," Dan said, picking it up and preparing to toss it to Phil. However, as Dan tried to let go of it, he discovered that the charger was stuck to his hand. Dan frantically tried shaking and flailing his arm as an attempt to get it off.

"Phil! It's leeching onto me! It'll suck out my soul, help me!" He yelped as Phil tried to control his laughter.

"Happy April Fools Day, Dan!" He panted between fits of laughter.

"You," Dan hissed, pointing his finger at Phil, the laptop charger swinging in Phil's direction, hanging on Dan's palm. "Are going to pay for this, Phil!"

"Sure I am, Dan. I'm beyond terrified." Phil laughed.

Dan stormed out of the room, looking for anything that could possibly remove the charger from his hand.

A couple hours later, Phil's charger was finally removed from Dan's hand, and now connected to his laptop. When Phil left to use the bathroom (cautiously this time), Dan snuck into Phil's room, opening his laptop and opened Word, ironically letting out an evil cackle as he typed.

"He'll never see this one coming," he thought to himself. When he finished typing, Dan dashed out of the room, hearing the faucet running as Phil rinsed off his hands.

Phil wiped his hands on his shirt to dry them, striding back into his room to find his laptop wide open, with Microsoft Word on his screen, a message typed in bold, all caps font.

"YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHATS IN STORE FOR YOU NEXT. I'VE TAKEN SOMETHING THAT YOU DEFINITELY NEED ON A DAY TO DAY BASIS. GOOD LUCK FINDING IT:D"

"Dan," Phil growled, storming out of his room and into Dan's.

"Alright, what did you take?"

Dan looked up from his copy of The Communist Manifesto (ironically, of course. Like, Dan's not actually a communist, ya know?) to face an angered Phil.

"Besides your virginity, you mean?" He said nonchalantly.

"Seriously, Dan."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Philip. Here i am, trying to educate myself about communism, and you're throwing false accusations at me. It hurts."

"Good. Now give back whatever you stole from me."

"I didn't steal anything."

"Yes you did."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Fine. Go prove it. Prove that i actually stole something of yours." Dan replied, chuckling maniacally at Phil to intimidate him further.

"I will," Phil retorted, beginning the rummage through Dan's room, looking for anything that belonged to Phil to no avail. He left Dan's room and began to tear up the entire house, looking for anything that may have been hidden, finding absolutely nothing out of place. Phil stormed back into Dan's room.

"Seriously, Dan, what did you take? This is getting ridiculous."

"Come on, you didn't think it'd be that easy, did you? You underestimate me, Phil."

"Please, Dan?"

"Nope. Keep looking."

Phil left Dan's room and rummaged through the house again, this time looking for any of his belongings that were necessary to him. He had his laptop, the charger, wallet, keys, phone, phone charger, and all of his clothes, plus his lion plush and video camera. What else could he possibly need? Phil sat down, racking his brain, thinking of what Dan could've hidden without him noticing.

Phil stood and went into Dan's room once more.

"If you don't tell me what you stole, I'll refuse to talk to you. I swear, the prank off thing is over, I've been searching for hours. Just tell me."

"You really want to know?"

"Yes!"

Dan turned to face Phil and smirked.

"Your dignity." Dan stated, cackling at Phil's reaction.

Phil stood there, a shocked and puzzled expression on his face, as Dan nodded to himself approvingly and walked out of the room, before Phil fully acknowledged that Dan hadn't taken anything after all.

Except Phil's dignity, of course. The end:D


End file.
